Fighting Sanity
by Lord-Mormordre
Summary: The Ministry has caputured Draco Malfoy, and his sentence is a Dementor's Kiss. But when an alternative suggestion surfaces, and Harry Potter somehow finds himself buried knee-deep in the impossible task, he has no choice but face it like a man...


** Fighting Sanity**

_R (Or whatever the equivalent of 'R' is here)_

_Pairing: Harry/Draco_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or Draco._

_

* * *

_

•**Chapter One•**  
_Never The Expected_

"Let us begin this meeting without delay. Are all Order members present to pledge allegiance and confidentiality upon all conversation that takes place within the Headquarters?"

A few heads turned to acknowledge the familiar faces and nodded solemnly when it was clear that no one absent who shouldn't be. This had been a sudden call from Albus Dumbledore and he seldom made such calls unless the matter at hand was an important one. All eyes and ears were curious and intent as they fixed upon him.

Dumbledore was looking very grave indeed as he gazed across the long table at each and every occupant; it was almost an unconscious way he made sure that there was no one there who had ill motives or was under a false identity, although how he saw through that, no one knew. His usually bemused looking periwinkle eyes were sharp and showed very little sparkle, if any, and the silence that followed his first announcement made a few people nervous.

After a short moment however, Dumbledore nodded and began addressing the room. "I have gathered the Order here tonight for a very severe matter in which few will agree with, I am sure. But as all of you have realized, there are some risks that must be taken in this current situation." He paused, and the rest of the Order said not a word. They all wondered apprehensively in silence. "I am speaking of tonight's execution. It must be stopped."

At this, a murmur of voice broke out and however respectful they tried to remain, some openly gaped and shook their heads. One man stood up amidst the commotion and the room fell quiet again.

"Why must it be stopped, Dumbledore? The procedure of this execution is one that we have all been anticipating. We would like to hear your reasons."

"Yes. I understand that my explanations must be thorough, yet as the clock exhibits, we have not much time. Therefore I will be as quick as possible and make haste to the point." Dumbledore gave a swift wave of his wand and a thick file of papers flopped atop the wooden surface before him. "In here are papers that strictly cover every bit of information gathered under investigation of the incriminated victim. I have read through them myself and was not surprised that little information of value was extracted from him by way of Veritaserum, which in itself indicates the fact that his cooperation with Voldemort was limited to days before the war."

The man that had spoken flicked his wand and the papers began flipping until they came to a specific page. Everyone but Dumbledore looked down at it and grimaced. It was a photograph of a pale arm bearing the acid green insignia of a skull with a serpent tongue.

"Shouldn't this be reason enough to sentence all who once cooperated with the Dark Lord, whether past or present? I say it is. Who knows what sort of dark arts they've used to prevent others from forcing information out of them? There are spells for that, as we all know. Those spells are also very hard to dig out."

"My purpose of this meeting is not to excuse him of any crime he might have committed, Minister." Dumbledore said calmly. "But to ask for a reasonable explanation as to why he must be sentenced so hastily when there is much we can still learn of and from him if we attempt to. Is it not true that while he obviously does not carry the knowledge of the current Death Eaters' whereabouts, he has the ability to uncover them, more than any of our feeble endeavors?"

The Order members all turned their eyes upon William Croaker and waited intently for an answer.

Someone cleared their throat and the scrape of chair legs against the floor brought everyone's attention to him instead.

It was Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I agree with Dumbledore, sir. We could wield him to our advantage, if we attempted with caution. As a last resort, we might force his cooperation if he resists."

Then Tonks stood up as well. "The same goes for me. I second this - and certainly not out of sympathy for the boy," she added when Croaker narrowed his eyes at her. "For every sentence, there should be a legitimate amount of proof as has been the way in the past, Minister. If we can not discern the evidence, I say we should do whatever else we can _until_ the evidence has been identified. In this case, as Dumbledore has said, I believe it would be wise to see of what use he can be to us."

Croaker didn't look pleased at all, but he studied Dumbledore's firm expression and then the heap of papers lying in the middle of the table before sighing. "Who else is in favor of this... amendment?" Slowly, but surely, the majority of hands rose into the air, confirming the decision. "Very well. We shall defer his session of execution until we are able to ascertain his case, warranted the fact that Dumbledore has a plan. You do, I assume?" he inquired tightly.

Dumbledore smiled. "I have thought it through a great deal, yes. Its effectiveness has yet to be proven, but I have much faith in him, Minister."

"In who?" Croaker asked, furrowing his brows.

"Of course, I cannot proceed with this plan without his assent." Dumbledore turned to face the rest of the Order. "Harry Potter."

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Harry froze as everyone's head turned abruptly toward him. He stared in utter confusion at Dumbledore, slightly hoping that he'd misheard the last part of his usually wise speech. It was disconcerting because he had been one of the few to _not_ raise their hands in agreement, and he supposed that his lack of participation hadn't registered quite with the old man.

"Er…" Harry said quickly, licking his lips. "Sorry?"

It seemed that he wasn't the only one at sixes and sevens. Dumbledore's smile broadened reassuringly. "Harry, I'd like to ask for your assistance. Your strengths are exactly what we need to find out whether there are indeed certain forms of the dark arts preventing us from uncovering valuable information."

Harry blinked blankly at him, unsure of what to say. A part of him wanted to refuse, but before he could even get a word out of his mouth, Remus Lupin got up to oppose.

"Dumbledore, I am for this as well, but I do not see the need to use Harry. I would be willing to help in his stead."

"There is no doubt that you have a level of skill in the dark arts, Remus. As well as a number of the Aurors here. But it is obvious that his age and personal experience with the boy will help in many ways."

Remus's eyes widened. "So you want Harry to approach him in person?"

A few others looked startled at this too.

"I believe it is the best way, Remus. If Veritaserum has not worked, then there is very little hope that any spell or counterspell will work as well."

Harry shook his head in disbelief and raised his hand politely. "Prof – Dumbledore, I don't think my 'personal experience' with him is anything to look at optimistically… I mean, we weren't exactly best mates at school, and he might try to kill me if I attempted to… er… sabotage his memory?"

Ron and Hermione were nodding urgently from either side of him. "Sir," Hermione said, biting her lip. "I really don't think that sending Harry would be a good idea. It's incredibly dangerous, not to mention a great risk for both sides and –"

"It just wouldn't work," Ron finished affirmatively. Harry couldn't help but feel a slight twist of annoyance, even though he knew he agreed with them entirely. After all, it wasn't because he wasn't capable of manaing the feat, but because of the statical impossibilities of mere conversation. And if the exchange of a few words was out of the question, then the chances of trust between them was absolutely otherwordly.

"As I have said before, I have faith in you, Harry." Dumbledore said as if he hadn't a single doubt. "Whether or not you participate is up to you."

Harry glanced at his friends, who looked back at him meaningfully, and then at Remus, whose eyes were solemn, and then back at Dumbledore; the only smiling figure in the room. Even the Minister of Magic wasn't hiding his obvious doubt at sending a barely experienced Auror out into the field. Barely experienced was an understatement of course, as Harry had had his good share of duels, battles, and victories, but he'd learned quickly that Auror work was _much_ different. Nothing was ever 'accidental' or 'unintended' or 'by pure dumb luck'. It was all discreet planning, flawless perception, and impeccable arrangements that got the Aurors anywhere, and that was something Harry was definitely new to.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded determinedly, just so that no one would miss it. "I'll do it."

"But –" Ron stammered.

"It's much to dange - " but Hermione was cut off shortly.

"I'm not made out of bloody glass, you know," Harry quipped irritably. "I'll try, Dumbledore," he persisted, directing his attention back to the other side of the table. "I can't promise any success… but it's worth a try."

As usual, the only detail of Dumbledore's face that showed any sign of approval or else was his eyes. Harry offered a weak smile in return.

The Minister stood up briskly to announce the closure of the meeting. "Very well then, I will notify the executioners immediately. This plan will remain within the Order until further arrangements are made. I will want a more detailed report on this plan later, Dumbledore." He threw his cloak around his shoulders and fastened it without looking up.

Harry watched Croaker stride over to the fireplace, his stomach churning with questions and things he regretted not saying, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing it would be useless to admit his own doubts now. The next moment, Croaker had disappeared into the green flames and he became aware of the weight of the room's silence.

And then, as if Dumbledore could read his thoughts, he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I have not a single doubt of your capability, Harry. And I know you believe that as well. I shall owl you first thing tomorrow morning and give you precise directions." His voice was quiet, reaching only Harry's ears.

Then he was gone too and Harry was barely aware of the other Order members talking to him, attempting to reassure him that he would be able to do this assignment just fine. Ron and Hermione were by his side all evening, trying to probe answers out of him but getting none.

Harry honestly didn't know himself why he'd agreed to such a seemingly fruitless task. It was plain to see that whatever Harry tried, it would only rebound as a deeper threat, and perhaps they'd lose their chance of ever digging up information, period.

No turning back now, he thought dryly, snorting at his own unfortunate predicament. He should treat this obligation as any other he'd ever been faced with in his life. After defeating the greatest and darkest wizard of all time, how bad could a little dose of Draco Malfoy be?

TBC...

Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
